harry potter y el principe mestizo
by O.o Joa o.O
Summary: [[CAP 7 UP!]]harry comienza su sexto año en hogwarts...pero no lo hará solo, tendra a sus amigos y a una nueva compañera en sus nuevas aventuras
1. una nueva vecina

Hola! este es mi primer fans fictions, espero que les gusten, dejen sus opiniones, gracias! ;-)

Todos los personajes conocidos son de j.k rowling los demás son míos.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1_: UNA VECIANA NUEVA_**

Era una sala redonda, poco iluminada, en la cual lo único que había era una chica de pie, ella era alta, tenía el pelo por debajo de los hombros castaño oscuro y los ojos de color miel… aunque en ese momento tenia los ojos cerrados porque parecía que estaba meditando…

_ya ha empezado…será mejor que hable con él…_

La puerta se abrió de pronto, y con un sobresalto a miles de kilómetros de allí, se despertó un muchacho de 15, con una cicatriz en la frente…

Harry se despertó horas después de de aquel sueño, aunque la verdad no había dormido mucho desde que llegó de Hogwarts, por la muerte de Sirius… no podía soportarlo… , durante dos semanas tuvo pesadillas pero empezó la oclumancia pero tampoco servía de mucho. Al cabo de un rato se vistió y bajo a dar una vuelta por el barrio, no sin antes coger la varita… en aquellos tiempos nadie estaba a salvo. Cuando llego al salón vio a sus tíos, su tío Vernon estaba leyendo un periódico y su tía Petunia mirando por la ventana y como pensó Harry espiando a los vecinos.

me voy a dar una vuelta

muchacho no tardes, no quiero que se enfrié la comida…

ya…

Salió a la calle y se dio cuenta que es lo que estaba mirando su tía, había un camión de la mudanza enfrente de su casa, sus vecinos, los señores Semons se habían mudado hace unos días y estos debían de ser sus nuevos vecino, Harry sintió un poco de curiosidad y se acerco a ver, unos señores estaban descargando las cajas, una señora, que debía ser una de las propietarias de la casa estaba en la puerta dando ordenes a los hombres, de la casa salió una chica, Harry se quedó de piedra a verla, era una chica de unos 16 años, vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta ajustada roja, tenia buen cuerpo, de pelo por debajo de los hombros castaño oscuro y ojos de color miel… ¡pero si era la chica con la que había soñado anoche, la chica le miró y le sonrió, se acerco a él.

hola, mi nombre es katherine, pero me puedes llamar kate, voy a ser tu nueva vecina

hola, encantado, yo soy Harry, Harry Potter, perdona… pero ¿nos conocemos?

Puede… lo más seguro es que a mi no me conozcas pero si que conoces a mi abuelo…

¿a tu abuelo?

Así es, él es…

Kate, ven un momento, ayúdame con estoque no se donde quieres que lo ponga…

Ya voy… bueno a sido un placer conocerte, Harry, pero tengo que ir a ayudar a Jane.

De acuerdo, esto, Kate… supongo que no conocerás el barrio, si quieres te lo puedo enseñar esta tarde, claro si no estas ocupada.

Oh! Vale¿esta tarde a las cinco?

De acuerdo

Adiós

Adiós

Y se fue a su casa, la comida ya estaba hecha (esta había subido notablemente dado que Moody los había amenazado a principios de vacaciones a sus tíos), su primo Dudley seguía con la dieta, terminó de comer y se fue a su habitación a esperar hasta las cinco, mientras tanto se entretenía leyendo un libro de brujería titulado "_manual del buscador_" era sobre quidditch y a las cinco menos tres minutos y se dispuso a ir a por Kate. Llamó y enseguida salió, le estuvo enseñando el barrio y se sentaron en el parque a hablar.

y… ¿de donde eras?

¿yo? De Londres, pero me mude de pequeña a Francia y ahora he vuelto por unos asunto de Jane… la necesitan por aquí

¿Jane¿no la llamas mama?

Es que… Jane no es mi madre, es mi madrina (a Harry le dio una punzada de dolor al pensar que su padrino era Sirius y ahora…) mi madre murió hace mucho tiempo y de mi padre no se nada

amm, lo siento, mis padres también están muertos por eso vivo con mis tíos

oh!... ¿has oído eso?

Si… ¿qué crees que es?

Ni idea pero parece que se acerca…

Harry se puso de pie y sacó la varita y para su sorpresa Kate también tenia una varita levantada…

eres… ¿eres una bruja?

Si, pero… oh, es un gato…

Bajaron las varitas, bajaron las varitas, Harry estaba muy sorprendido, no esperaba que Kate fuera una bruja.

¿porque no me lo dijiste?

¿el que?

¡que eras una bruja!

amm… es que no he tenido tiempo y no te iba a decir: "hola, mi nombre es Kate¿a que curso de Hogwarts vas? Es que soy una bruja…" pensaba contártelo pero no aun.

vale, vale… tranquila

¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa? Y así me cuentas un poco sobre ti y tus amigos

De acuerdo

Harry y Kate se fueron a casa de Kate, que pese a que se habían mudado esta mañana tenían todo colocado y Harry sospecho que habían usado magia, Kate le presento a Jane y resulto que era muy simpática y que también era una bruja. Estuvieron hablando toda la tarde y a la hora de la cena Harry se despidió de las dos y se fue a casa a cenar, más tarde se fue a la cama, donde se tumbo y pensando en lo que había pasado hoy y que era una suerte que se hubiera mudado unas brujas enfrente de su casa, ya estaría más informado de lo que pasaría en el mundo mágico, porque la señora Fig. No estaba en su casa porque cada dos por tres se tenía que ir al ministerio o a Hogwarts y casi nunca estaba en casa. También pensó que Kate no estaba nada mal, y un poco sonrojado por el último pensamiento se durmió.

Y por primera vez desde hace unas semanas pudo dormir a gusto.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Actualizare pronto. Por favor dejen sus opiniones… POR FAVOR. El siguiente capitulo tratara de el cumpleaños de Harry y la ida al callejón diagon. Besitos, ;-)

_Nie _


	2. el mejor cumpleaños

Hola de nuevo, este es el segundo capitulo. Léanlo y dejen sus opiniones.

Todos los personajes son de j.k. rowling excepto los que son de mi creación (Kate y Jane, por si había dudas)

**CAPITULO 2: _EL MEJOR CUMPLEAÑOS_**

Harry se despertó y vio unas lechuzas que habían entrado por la ventana dado que estaba abierta por la noche porque hacía mucho calor por las noches últimamente. Enseguida se dio cuenta porque estaban ahí ¡era su cumpleaños! Cogió las cartas y los paquetes y puso a las lechuzas en la jaula de Hedwig. La primera carta que abrió era de Ron:

_Querido Harry:_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Qué tal estas? nosotros estamos muy bien, estamos en… bueno en casa de Sirius que sigue siendo el cuartel de la orden. Por aquí no ha cambiado muchas cosas, Percy nos ha pedido perdón y se a unido a la orden, mama y papa están muy contentos aunque Fred, Gorge, Ginny y yo no le hablamos… hablando de Fred y de Gorge ¡ya han abierto la tienda! Tienen muchos productos nuevos y cada vez que vienen (porque no vienen muy a menudo) nos traen nuevos productos a Ginny y a mí. Le hemos preguntado a el profesor Dumbledore que si te podías venir lo que queda de vacaciones pero nos ha dicho que no, que allí estas más seguro, Hermione ya esta aquí desde hace unos días. Nos vemos en el tren, aunque también podemos vernos en el callejón Diagon ¿no? _

_Bueno, espero que te guste el regalo._

_Saludos_

_Ron_

_P.D.: el regalo es de Ginny y mi_ó

El regalo era un campo de quidditch en miniatura, también estaban los bombones de la señora Weasley. La siguiente carta era de Hermione, que decía:

_Querido Harry:_

_¡Feliz decimosexto cumpleaños! Sabes, espero que te guste mi regalo. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? ¿Te han llegado ya las calificaciones de los TIMOS? A mi aun no, y ¡dijeron que nos las enviarían en julio! Aunque puede q mañana (o hoy). Estoy con Ron en casa de Sirius, ¿qué tal lo llevas? Harry, no te atormentes, no fue tu culpa. ¿Sabes que Percy también esta aquí? A pedido perdón pero Ron, Ginny y los gemelos no le hablan._

_Bueno, nos veremos, aunque el director no te deja venir, nos veremos en Hogwarts y te contaremos todo lo que hemos oído de la orden (por si acaso cae en malas manos no te lo cuento por la carta, no te enfades ¿vale?)_

_Cuídate_

_Besos_

_Hermione_

El regalo de Hermione era un libro de lucha contra las artes oscuras y otro de ataque y defensa. También estaba la carta de Hagrid y su regalo que aparte de sus pasteles que Harry pensó que estarían mucho mejor en la basura le regalo un diccionario ingles-gigante y Harry sospecho si tenia algo que ver con Grawp; una carta de los gemelos Weasly donde había muestras de sus productos y le preguntaban cuando se pasaría por su tienda. Quedaban dos cartas, una era de Kate que le decía que cuando se despertara pasara por su casa, la verdad es que se pasaba todo el día en su casa y aprendía muchas cosas con Jane sobre brujería y hablaba con Kate de cualquier cosa, en poco tiempo se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas y sabían todo el uno del otro, bueno, todo, todo no, pero por lo menos la mayoría. La otra carta era de hogwarts:

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Le recordamos que, como todos los años, tiene que coger el expreso de Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre en la estación de kinas Cross en el andén 9 y ¾ a las 11:00 de la mañana. Como alumno de 6º curso del colegio se le adjuntan las notas de los TIMOS. No se le adjuntan la lista de libros de 6º curso dado que tendrán que elegir lo que van a cursar en la primera semana de colegio, el primer fin de semana se le dejaran ir al callejón Diagon a comprarlos._

_Atentamente, _

_Profesora M. McGonagall_

_Subdirectora_

_NOTAS DE LOS EXAMENES DE TIMOS_

_adivinación: suficiente_

_astronomia: desastroso_

_cuidado de criaturas magicas :aceptable_

_defensa contra las artes oscuras: supera las expectativas_

_encantamientos: supera las expectativas_

_herbologia: supera las expectativas_

_historia de la magia: suficiente_

_pociones: extraordinario_

_transformaciones: supera las expectativas_

Harry pensó que podría estudiar para auror, estaba orgulloso de si mismo, aunque ese desastroso de astronomia estropeaba las notas ya se lo esperaba así que no le dio mucha importancia. Escribió a sus amigos y recordando la carta de Kate se fue hacia su casa. Ella le abrió, iba vestida con unos pantalones blancos y una camiseta de tirantes verde y con el pelo recogido en dos coletas (él iba en vaqueros y una camiseta amarilla).

te estábamos esperando, ¡si que te levantas tarde!-dijo Kate

No… es que estaba contestando a unas cartas de Ron y Hermione-le contesto

amm… por cierto ¡feliz cumpleaños!-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, Harry se puso un poco colorado

gracias

pero… pasa

Harry… ¡feliz cumpleaños!-dijo Jane al verle pasar

Gracias Jane

Toma esto es para ti

Gracias

Lo abrió. Era un pensadero.

vaya… gracias de verdad

de nada, bueno y ahora la segunda parte del regalo

¿más?-dijo Harry sorprendido

Si, vamos a ir al callejón Diagon y pensábamos si querías venir con nosotras- le contesto Kate

Claro.

Muy bien pues…. Kate tu primero

De acuerdo… ¡al callejón Diagon!-y desapareció por la chimenea

Harry, te toca

¡al callejón diagon!

Trae que te ayudo-Kate le ayudo a ponerse en pie

No me gusta estos viajes

Pues ya somos dos, pero no ahí otra forma de venir

Bueno… esta el autobús noctangulo

¿Esa cosa en la que te vas estrellando contra la ventanilla todo el rato? No gracias, me produce mareos, prefiero esto.

Harry se rió por el comentario. Cuando apareció Jane salieron a la calle y estuvieron mirando las tiendas y comprando los pergaminos, tintas, plumas, etc… que necesitarían este curso. Luego se sentaron y se tomaron un helado y estuvieron ablando todo el rato hasta la hora de la comida que se marchó a casa. Harry pasó todo el día de su cumpleaños en casa de kate ablando y riendo.

Por la noche se fue a su casa y después de cenar y de recibir un pequeño: "feliz cumpleaños Harry" por parte de su tía con una sonrisa, se fue a la cama, pensando que sin duda, este fue el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

Hola a todos de nuevo! Espero que le haya gustado mi fic, por favor dejar vuestras opiniones….. POR FAVOR.

El próximo capitulo tratara sobre la vuelta de harry a hogwarts, también ira nueva Kate.

Gracias ;-)


	3. llegada a hogwarts

Todos los personajes pertenecen a j.k rowling menos Kate y Jane que son de mi propiedad

**CAPITULO 3: _LLEGADA A HOGWARTS_**

El resto del verano lo pasó igual de bien que su cumpleaños. Por las mañanas hablaba con Kate y por las tardes se iba otra vez a casa de Kate para hacer los deberes. Kate la había contado que su madrina pertenecía a la orden del fénix y que por eso se habían mudado, para que estuviera mas cerca, dado que desde Francia era muy difícil venir a la orden a trabajar. Este año empezaría sexto curso en hogwarts, con Harry, pero no sabia en casa la iban a poner, y se pasó lo que quedaba de verano muy nerviosa.

Harry se despertó muy temprano ese día, a las 9:30 tenia que estar en casa de Kate, porque Jane les llevaba a la estación, dado que sus tíos habían dicho que tenían cosas más importantes que hacer.

Preparó su baúl revisando si no le quedaba nada por la habitación. A las 9:15, se dirigió a casa de Kate, que le estaba esperando.

buenos días.

Buenos días, ¿has desayunado?-le pregunto Jane

Si, gracias. ¿y Kate?

Bajara en seguida- contesto jane-es que siempre deja todas las cosas para el ultimo momento, aun esta preparando su baúl.

Ya no. Acabo de terminar- contesto Kate que en ese mismo momento bajaba por las escaleras

Bueno, pues si ya estamos todos nos vamos yendo ¿no?- pregunto Jane

Vale, Harry ¿me ayudas a bajar el baúl?

claro

Diez minutos después ya estaban en el coche, e iban para la estación, se pasaron todo el trayecto hablando de Hogwarts. Llegaron quince minutos ates de que saliera el tren, por lo que pudieron coger un compartimiento para ellos solos, colocaron los baúles y salieron a despedirse de Jane

portaos bien, no hagáis ninguna trastada ¿de acuerdo? ¿me habéis oído?- los chicos borraron enseguida la sonrisa de la cara y asistieron- mi niña, no te preocupes, seguro que quedaras en Griffyndor, y tu Harry no te metas en más problemas… os voy a echar mucho de menos

Y yo a ti, jane- le contesto Kate con un abrazo

Bueno… será mejor que vayáis subiendo al tren…

Esperar un momento- dijo Harry- Kate, ven te voy a presentar a unos amigos- acababa de ver a Ron, Hermione, Ginny y a los señores Weasley que llegaban en ese momento

¡Harry! ¡Harry!

Hola chicos, me alegro de veros…

Y nosotros a ti

Chicos, os presento a Kate, es mi vecina y entra nueva a Hogwarts este año, va a venir a nuestro curso

Encantada de conocerte, soy Hermione Granger y soy la prefecta de Griffyndor

Y yo soy Ron Weasley y también soy el prefecto de Griffyndor

Encantada de conoceos, Harry me ha hablado mucho de vosotros

¿a si? ¿para bien o para mal? Porque de este no hay que fiarse much…

¡Ron!

¡¿Qué!

Deja de decir tonterías

Hermione era una broma ¿Por qué siempre te tomas todo muy a pecho?

¿con que yo me tomo las cosas muy a pecho, eh? Pues…

Chicos, dejadlo ya

…entonces haber quien te va a ayudar este curso a hacer los deberes, y a estudiar…

¡¿chicos!

¿Qué te crees? ¿que yo no se estudiar y hacer los deberes por mi cuenta? ¿eh, es eso?...

Me dijiste que se peleaban…pero no creía que fuera así ¿siempre están peleándose?

Pues…si, siempre están así

¡Ronald Weasley! No te tengo que contestar eso…

¡claro! Se me olvidaba, la listilla sabelotodo que se cree mejor que todos nosotros no se digna a contestar a mi pregunta…

¡YA BASTA! Queréis dejar de pelearos, el tren esta a punto de irse, vamos, pediros perdón

Harry… no te metas en esto…

Que no me meta en esto ¡Hermione, no hacéis más que decir tonterías, Ron simplemente me estaba haciendo una broma, y el tren esta a punto de irse, y no vamos a subir hasta que os hayáis pedido perdón

Pero Harry…

Nada de peros, y hablo muy enserio

De acuerdo, perdón Ron

Lo siento Hermione

vale, ahora subamos

nosotros tenemos que ir al vagón de los prefectos

ya, luego os pasáis más tarde ¿y Ginny?

Esta hablando con Luna

De acuerdo,

Ron y Hermione no aparecieron hasta la tarde, en el vagón que compartían Harry, Kate, Ginny, Luna y Neville habían visitado la mayoría de los alumnos de Hoqwarts, con muchas palabras de animo a Harry, claro que también aparecieron Draco y sus gorilas que enseguida se fueron; no sin antes preguntar por Kate. Poco a poco el tren iba disminuyendo de velocidad hasta que paro.

Hogar, dulce hogar- dijo Harry

Si, bueno Kate nosotros vamos al gran comedor, tu tienes que seguir a Hagrid- le comento Ron- suerte

Si, suerte-dijo Ginny

Tranquila, ya veras como entras a Griffyndor- la tranquilizó Hermione

Gracias chicos, nos vemos

Y se separaron, Kate hacia Hagrid y los otros seis hacia los carruajes, Luna y ginny fueron a otro carruaje. Casi sin notarlo, se encontraron en el comedor; aparecieron los nuevos alumnos, entre ellos Kate que claramente destacaba de entre los niños de once años, y se prepararon para la selección.

Ola! Espero que le haya gustado, el siguiente capitulo tratara de la selección y del el primer en el colegio.

Gracias por las opiniones! seguir leyéndolo. Besos

Nie


	4. selecion, sorpresas y eleciones

Ola! Este capitulo es mas largo que los anteriores, espero que les guste. Dejen sus opiniones (tanto si son buen o malas), gracias! ;-)

Todo los personajes son de j.k rowling excepto unos pocos que son de mi propiedad(creo que sabréis cuales ¿no?)

**CAPITULO 4:_SELECION, SORPRESAS Y ELECIONES_**

Harry la vio, estaba muy nerviosa, cuando le miró, este le sonrió para darle ánimos y tranquilizarla. Recordó cuando el pasó por lo mismo, estaba muy nervioso y no dejaban de mirarle. Empezaron por los de primero:

Aelis, Helen

¡hufflepuff!

Backer, Jonathan

¡ravenclaw!

Beton, Geoffrey

¡slytherin!

Evans, Mark

¡griffyndor!

……

Continuaron hasta que llegaron a "zutey, jeremy; ravenclaw". Dumbledore se puso en pie y dijo:

Este año tenemos a una nueva alumna que entrara a sexto curso, por razones que no vamos a explicar ahora, se ha tenido que cambiar de colegio. Confío que todos ustedes sepan tratar a vuestra nueva alumna, ahora, procedamos a su selección… profesora McGonagall, si hace el favor…

Dumbledore, Kate

¡Dumbledore! no puede ser, ¡es la hija del director!- dijo Ron

¡por que no nos lo había dicho!- dijo Harry- ¿no confiaba en nosotros, no me lo puedo creer ¡ no me lo ha dicho!

Por el resto del comedor también había murmullos:

¿ha dicho Dumbledore?

Es imposible

…..

Kate se sentó en la silla y se puso el sombrero, el director se inclino levemente hacia adelante, y junto las yemas de los dedos, concentrándose y escuchando atentamente lo que decía el sombrero

mmmm…. ¿a si que Dumbledore? Me preguntaba cuando te seleccionaría….mucho valor, aja, también veo que eres bastante inteligente y trabajadora y eres un poco… ¿avariciosa?- hubo una pausa de unos treinta segundos – bien ya lo tengo claro, si, iras a ………¡Griffyndor!

La mesa de lo leones aplaudió con entusiasmo y Kate se sentó entre Hermione y otro chico de primer año.

¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que eras la hija de Dumbledore?-pregunto Ron

Porque no soy su hija

¿a no?

No, soy su nieta- dijo Kate con una sonrisa en la boca-perdona que no te lo haya dicho pero de todas formas te ibas a enterar ¿no?- le dijo a Harry

Ya pero…

Perdona, pero no te enfades ¿vale? Quería que no me tratarais diferente por ser simplemente la nieta del director ¿entiendes?

Si, vale…

Bueno pues finalizada la selección, daré las noticias, primero y para los nuevo, el bosque prohibido tiene prohibido su entrada de todos los alumnos; el señor Filch, nuestro celador tiene en su despacho colgada la lista de artículos prohibidos en el colegio; las pruebas de quidditch se celebraran en la segunda semana del colegio, los capitanes de cada casa comunicaran los días de las pruebas para cada equipo;

a partir de las 8:00 de la tarde todo alumno debe estar en el castillo por su propia seguridad dado en los tiempos que corremos y las 11:00 en la sala común de su casa; los alumnos de sexto curso tendrán toda la primera semana para elegir carrera que van a seguir y este fin de semana se les dará permiso de ir al callejón diagon a comprar sus libros y los alumnos de tercero en adelante que tengan la autorización para visitar Hogsmeade tendrán que estar de regreso entes de las 7:00 del pueblo, bueno y ahora les presentare a los profesores nuevos

Nuestra nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras ha accedido a coger este puesto pese a que este puesto esta gafado, un fuerte aplauso a la profesora Jane Denifet

¿Jane? Pero si ella…-articulo sorprendida Kate

¿nos va a dar clase de defensa? Este año va a ser muy bueno- dijo Harry y ambos aplaudieron con el resto de sus amigos mientras Jane entraba por la puerta del gran comedor toda sonrojada

El profesor Snape tendrá que ausentarse unas cuantas veces este curso, su sustituto… el profesor Edward Kalmuss

Los alumnos aplaudieron entusiasmados dado que no tenían que soportar a Snape durante todo el curso, bueno, todos, todos, no estaban entusiasmados, los de slytherin no parecían muy contentos

bueno y ahora ¡a comer!

Y la comida apareció delante los alumnos, que se pusieron enseguida a comer. Cuando termino la comida todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus salas comunes.

¿contraseña?

"helado sorpresa"

adelante

Hermione enseño las habitaciones a las chicas y Ron a los chicos de primer curso, cuando terminaron, bajaron y se sentaron donde estaban Harry, Ginny y Kate hablando

… Irlanda jugo muy bien

Si, pero Francia no debería haber perdido contra España

Pero España es muy buena- comento Ron uniéndose a la conversación

Ya, pero Francia tenia a los tres mejores cazadores de todo el campamento- respondió Kate

Inglaterra parece que no tiene suerte, perdió 254 a 342 contra Argentina- dijo Hermione y todos asistieron

Ya… bueno chicos yo me voy a la cama, mañana va a ser un día muy largo- dijo Kate poniéndose de pie- buenas noches

Espera que te acompaño- dijo Hermione imitándola- buenas noches, chicos

Yo también me voy- dijo Ginny- hasta mañana

Parece que nos dejaron solo Harry

Ya, pero será mejor irse a la cama, Kate tiene razón, va a ser un día muy largo

Si, vamos

_**al día siguiente en la habitación de 6 curso de las chicas**_

Buenos días Hermione

Buenos días ¿Qué tal has dormido?

Muy bien ¿y tu?

Ha sido un sueño precioso

Si, seguro que en el aparecía cierto pelirrojo llamado Ronald Weasley

¡No digas tonterías!- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose al baño – hoy no he soñado con Ron- dijo sonrojada al entrar

¡aja! Hoy no, pero ¡otros días si!- dijo Kate intentando sacar algo a Hermione, aquella noche habían estado hablando las cuatro chicas de ese dormitorio de quien le gustaba a cada una y Hermione no había soltado palabra sobre quien le gustaba, pero como pensó Kate "se notaba a kilómetros que le gustaba Ron" Kate había evitado la pregunta diciendo que no conocía a los chicos de Hogwarts tan bien como ellas, pero ya se había fijado en cierto chico- vamos Hermione, no pienso decir nada

Y yo tampoco- le contesto ella mientras salía del baño- será mejor que pases ya si no quieres llegar tarde al desayuno las otras ya han bajado hace tiempo

Eres muy mala, pero no evitaras esa pregunta constantemente

¿a no?

No- y Kate entro en el baño

Ni tu tampoco

¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto desde dentro

Pues que iras conociendo a los chicos de este colegio y no te quedara otra cosa que decírnoslo a las tres

Ya, pero tengo hambre a si que vámonos- dijo saliendo ella del baño- ¿Qué? ¿no querías que conociera a los chicos del colegio? Pues no creo que aquí dentro los vaya a conocer… ¡vamos!

Ya voy

Bajaron las escaleras y saludaron a Harry y a Ron que las estaban esperando. Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, Hermione y Ron repartieron los horarios a los alumnos de Griffyndor (los de sexto hasta el viernes no sabrían sus horarios) y comunicaron a los de sexto curso que el jueves dirían a su jefa de la casa que carrera elijirían para comunicarles las clases y materiales que deberían coger y que el sábado a las 9:30 irían a el callejón diagon a comprar los libros.

La semana paso corriendo, mientras que los demás alumnos de Hogwarts estaban en clase, unos pocos, más específicamente los de sexto curso, paseaban por los pasillos, leían en la biblioteca, planificaban el curso sobre las horas de estudio o jugaban al snap explosivo en sus salas comunes. El miércoles ya sabían todos la carrera que elegirían: Harry, Kate, Ron, Neville y Semaus serian aurores, Hermione y Dean serian sanadores y Parvarti y Levander periodistas. El jueves se lo comunicaron a su jefa de casa y Harry se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando la profesora McGonagall le comunico que si quería, este año podría volver al equipo de quidditch como capitán, dado que Ginny había renunciado a su puesto de buscadora para intentarlo de cazadora y él era e jugador más experimentado, porque el equipo se había quedado con Ron de guardián y el de buscador y el martes a las 6:00 tendrían las pruebas de quidditch para a elegir a tres cazadores y dos golpeadores dado que los demás del equipo habían acabado séptimo.

El viernes, los prefectos de las casas dieron a los de 6º curso sus horarios y Hermione empezó a planificar las horas de estudio de este curso de los cuatro (a Ginny ya se lo había planificado hace unos días porque ella tenia este año los TIMOS). Cuando se fueron a acostar Harry anunció las pruebas de quidditch y se fueron a dormir, porque mañana como dijo Ron a Harry: tendrían un día lleno de sorpresas

Ola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado este capitulo? Ha sido un poco mas largo.

El siguiente capitulo tratara sobre la ida al callejón diagon y es donde mas o menos aparecerá la acción

Dejen sus opiniones. Besos

Nie.


	5. un dia lleno de sorpresas

Ola! Soy yo de nuevo! ¿Qué tal? Este es el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.

Dejen opiniones ¡por favor! Y sus sugerencias.

Todos los personajes son de j.k. rowling excepto los que son de mi propiedad (los que he inventado yo)

Aquí va el siguiente capitulo, besos

**CAPITULO 5:_UN DIA LLENO DE SORPRESAS_**

¡Kate!¡despierta ya! o no desayunaras- la intentaba despertar Parvarti

¿Por qué estas prisas? Si es sábado y son las….ahhhhmmmm- bostezo Kate- si son la 8:15, déjame dormir un poco más

Nada, no la consigo despertar ¿Qué tal vas tu con Hermione?

Hermione… tampoco despierta- contesto Levander- ¡HA DESPERTASE A LA DE YA!- gritó ya harta

Kate y Hermione pegaron un brinco y se despertaron enseguida

¿a que vienen eso gritos, Levander?- pregunto Hermione

A que no te despiertas, vamos o os perderéis el desayuno, hoy vamos al callejón Diagon, ¿o no os acordáis? tenéis 15 minutos.- contesto

Os esperamos en el comedor-añadió Parvarti

De acuerdo… ¡me pido primera el baño!- dijo Kate

Eh!... vale, pero date prisa

Quince minutos más tarde bajaban por las escaleras ya vestidas con ropa muggle y la capa del colegio por encima; como la mayoría de los alumnos de sexto; y se encontraron con los chicos abajo.

buenos días dormilonas- las saludo Harry- ¿no habéis dormido bien esta noche?

Yo si, pero Hermione lo más seguro es que se ha quedado dormida porque como no ha soñado con Rpufuap…- no termino la frase Kate porque Hermione le había tapado la boca con la mano

¡Con nadie! Ir yendo, enseguida os alcanzamos- dijo Hermione, y luego le susurro a Kate- cállate, vale.

¿entonces, eso quiere decir que te gusta Ron?

Si, pero no digas nada, él no esta por mi y no quie.…

¿en serio?¿eso crees? Mira, a Ron se le nota un montón que le gustas-la corto Kate

¡Ya!¡claro! dime ¿y como sabes eso?¿te lo ha dicho él?- contestó de forma sarcástica

No, pero se le nota por como te mira, porque se pasa el día peleándose contigo…- empezó Kate

Eso yo lo tomaría como que no me soporta y no le caigo bien…- la cortó Hermione

…por como te defiende cuando te insulta Draco…- continuó sin hacerla caso

Bueno eso… ¡¿Draco!¿desde cuando le llamas a Malfoy por su nombre?

…por su forma de… oh! Desde hace dos días, me lo cruce por el pasillo y estuvimos hablando, es mucho más simpático y agradable de cómo lo pintáis vosotros…

¿¿¿Malfoy? ¡¡¡JA! ¿estas segura de que hablaste con el mismo Draco Malfoy arrogante de Slytherin que conozco? (N/A: no os enfadéis las fans de Draco, ahora le pinto mal, pero más adelante…)

Si, no te lo creas si no quieres…

Y pasaron al Gran comedor a desayunar, antes de irse al callejón diagon.

por fin llegáis, ¿Qué ha veis estado haciendo? ¿Contar los escalones que hay de las sala común hasta aquí?- dijo Ron de broma

jajaja- rió Kate de forma sarcástica- ¡que va! Os hemos estado poniendo verde

¿te lo dije o no Ron? –dijo Harry

tenía la esperanza de que no fuera así- le contestó- no como otros

señor Weasley, Señorita Granger, avisen a sus compañeros de sexto, nos vamos dentro de cinco minutos al callejón Diagon- la profesora McGonagall acababa de llegar

de acuerdo profesora- contestó Hermione- vamos Ron

enseguida venimos

Cinco minutos después los carruajes les estaban llevando hacia Hogsmeade, para allí coger el tren que les llevaría al callejón Diagon.

Nosotros enseguida venimos- dijo Ron, y él y Hermione desaparecieron del

Kate, te tengo que contar una cosa- le dijo Harry

Claro, dime

Veras… el otro día soñé contigo

Oh! ¿soñaste conmigo? Me siento alagada…

No me entiendes…. Fue la noche anterior de que te mudaras a Prite Drive, yo ni siquiera te conocía…

a.m.…¿Qué soñaste?

No se, era un sueño muy raro. Estabas en una sala redonda y estabas como meditando… dijiste algo así como: " ya ha empezado, será mejor que hable con él", se abrió una puerta y… me desperté, no le habría dado importancia, pero fue antes de conocerte y….

Harry, ¿alguna vez has tenido sueños raros?

¿Sueños raros?

Si… como por ejemplo, soñar con alguien antes de conocerla

Si, unas cuantas veces el año pasado…. ¿eso sucedió de verdad?

Pues…no, Harry, simplemente fue eso, un sueño y dio la casualidad de que yo estaba en él

Pero…

Ya estamos aquí, nos quedan dos minutos-la puerta se acababa de abrir y por ella se asomaba Hermione- querían hablar con nosotros la profesora Denifet…

¿Jane ha venido con nosotros?- pregunto Kate

Si, ella y los profesores Kalmuss, McGonagall y Sproun

Creo que ya hemos llegado

Bajaron del tren, y estuvieron dando una vuelta por el callejón, eran las once y media y no se iban a ir de allí hasta las seis, comerían en el "Caldero Chorreante" así que, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kate, Neville, Semaus, Dean, Levander y Parvarti (que decidieron ir todos juntos) dieron una vuelta por el callejón mirando las tiendas. A la hora de la comida fueron al Púb., allí estuvieron hablando, riendo y bueno… comiendo.

Sobre las cinco de la tarde fueron a comprar el material, Harry saco su pergamino con la lista de libros:

Transformaciones de sexto grado, de Rupert Halcom

Pociones y antídotos, primer volumen, de Melinda Risconk

Plantas medicinales y sus usos, de Robert fulhom

Encantamientos avanzados, de Federik Roseditp

Hechizos de ataque y defensa y como utilizarlos, de Hilary Tompons

A las seis menos cuarto, los Griffyndor, Ravenclaw y algunos de Hufflepuff, estaban charlando frente a la tienda de quidditch. En el callejón había bastante bullicio, y había más alumnos de otros colegios. Kate estaba escuchando la conversación, cuando sintió que un escalofrío que le recorría por la espalda, pensó que algo estaba mal, que algo iba a pasar. De repente se dio cuenta y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, saco la varita y se tiro hacia sus amigos gritando:

¡¡¡NOS ATACAN!- al mismo tiempo que una maldición le pasaba por encima.

El callejón diagon estaba siendo atacado por unos cincuenta mortifagos, la gente al oír a Kate y la maldición que se estrellaba contra un montón de cajas, empezaron a corre, a tirase por el suelo y gritar. Todo era grito, gente corriendo y maldiciones volando por todos lados. Kate se intento levantar del suelo, a su lado estaban todos sus compañeros del colegio agachados para que no les alcanzaran las maldiciones, pero Harry la sujeto por el brazo justo a tiempo, porque un maldición estaba a punto de alcanzarla.

ENTRAR EN LA TIENDA… ALLÍ ESTAREMOS A SALVO- les grito por encima del todo el ruido.

Sus compañeros no se lo pensaron y entraron enseguida, Harry que fue el ultimo en entrar cerró la puerta.

Por la ventana se veía a la gente que seguía gritando. De pronto aparecieron nueve personas, vestidas con una capa de color rojo, dorado y blanco con mascaras en la cara de color plateado, cada una diferente. Harry se dio cuenta de que de que cuatro de esas personas eran chicas porque se les veía el pelo debajo de la capucha. Empezaron a luchar contra los mortifagos, pero no era una lucha cualquiera, no usaban las varitas, extendían un brazo y la maldición rebotaba en un oscuro plateado, lanzaban fuego por los dedos y otras cosas espectaculares. Unos segundos después de que aparecieran las personas esas, aparecieron otras un poco más altas con capas blancas, con las capuchas puestas pero sin mascaras. Harry, Ron y Hermione las distinguieron enseguida, la orden del fénix había llegado. Estos empezaron a gritar a la gente, la cual se metían a las tiendas enseguida. Al cabo de un rato solo quedaban loas mortifagos, la orden del fénix y las personas de las capas rojas, blancas y doradas luchando en todo el callejón. De pronto aparecieron más mortifagos, la cosa se ponía fea, les superaban cuatro veces en número.

tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Harry

¿el que?- le pregunto Ron

No lo se, pero si siguen así los mortifagos les van a derrotar, les superan en numero

¿y que piensas hacer?- pregunto Hanna Aboot

Voy a salir- contesto Harry

Voy contigo- le apoyo Ron

Y yo- dijo Hermione

La mayoría de los que estaban ahí eran los del "ejercito de Dumbledore" y contestaron que ellos también iban con él. Harry los miró a todos y se dio cuenta de una cosa, pero contesto:

de cuerdo, pero tener cuidado- luego se dirigió a Ron y a Hermione en un susurro- ¿Dónde esta Kate?

¿Qué?- Hermione miró alrededor. Kate no estaba con ellos- iba detrás de de ti Harry

No, detrás de mi no entro nadie. Bueno, seguro que esta bien- dijo Harry, pero estaba muy preocupado por ella- ¿seguro que queréis ir a luchar? – todos asistieron- pues… ¡vamos!

Y salieron de la tienda. Los maleficios y hechizos pasaban casi rozándoles, se pusieron al lado de los de la orden del fénix y empezaron a atacar.

Harry vuelve adentro- le contesto Lupin

¡No, no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras vosotros estáis luchando- le contesto- no te preocupes estamos preparados

¿Qué?

Es una historia muy larga ya te lo contare ¡expelliarmo!

Los mortifagos seguían luchando, pero iban disminuyendo en numero, aunque muy despacio. Dos maldición se dirigían hacia Harry, pero no se daba cuenta, el estaba luchando contra otro mortifago

¡Harry! -una figura de las de la capa roja, blanca y dorada se había puesto entre él y las dos maldiciones con el brazo extendido y con un escudo plateado

¿¿¿Kate?

Harry… vete de aquí, en la tienda de lechuzas tienen unos transladadores, que van hacia Hogwarts los demás de sexto ya se han ido, como la mayoría…

No, os superan en número…

Harry, los aurores están apunto de venir, no te preocupes…

¿Sabes? Esto… ¡expelliarmo!... me lo vas a tener que explicar- dijo señalando a como iba a vestida

De acuerdo, pero vete a… ¡Hermione!¡no!- una maldición acababa de alcanzar a Hermione- Harry, por favor, llévala a Hogwarts

Vale… ten cuidado ¡Ron, han dado a Hermione!¡chicos vamonos! ¡seguirme!

Todos los alumnos que estaban allí luchando, le siguieron, ayudando a lo heridos. Entre Harry y Ron llevaron a Hermione, entraron en la lechuzeria, tres personas con capas rojas se entrepusieron entre las maldiciones y los alumnos. Al entrar un brujo se les acerco corriendo y les tendió una pluma

a la de una, dos…tres- todos tocaron el transladador

Lo último que vio Harry fue a un grupo de aurores que acababan de aparecer para ayudarles.

Los pies tocaron el suelo del vestíbulo de Hogwarts, varios profesores estaban esperándolos, eran (a parte de los cuatro profesores y Kate que se habían quedado luchando) los únicos que quedaban por llegar. Alrededor estaban algunos alumnos, le señora Pomfrey les izo un señal para que la siguieran hasta la enfermería.

El tiempo que siguió desde que aparecieron hasta que aparecieron los profesoras, Harry los pasó sentado con Ron al lado de Hermione, estaba muy mal, la maldición que la había alcanzado fue muy poderosa; Ron tenia unos rasguños y una brecha en la mejilla y Harry unos cortes producidos por la explosión de las ventanas de una tienda al chocar un Hechizo contra ella, Ginny estaba con ellos, al igual que Luna, haciéndoles compañía.

Cuatro horas después desde que llegaron, aparecieron los cuatro profesores, pero no había rastro de Kate, Harry se acerco a Jane, que tenia unas heridas bastantes feas

Jane ¿y Kate?

Ahora viene, Harry, no tardara

Unos instantes después Kate entraba por la puerta de la enfermería, no tenía heridas de ninguna clase. Se acerco a la cama en la que estaban sus amigos.

¿Cómo esta Hermione?

La maldición que la echaron a sido fue muy fuerte… - le contesto Ron apenado- la señora Pomfrey nos ha dicho que tardara en despertar

Kate, creo que tu y yo tenemos que hablar- le dijo Harry

¿Qué?... a si, ven, vamos afuera

Harry y Kate se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la enfermería, y siguieron andando hasta llegar a una clase vacía

¿y bien, ¿me vas a contar lo que ha pasado en el callejón diagon?

Veras Harry, si no te lo he contado, no es porque no confíe en ti si no que me prometieron no decir nada…

Ola! ¿Qué les a parecido, este ha sido un capitulo un poco mas largo, pero con mucha más acción…. ¡x fa! Dejarme sus opiniones…. S q sino me deprimo y no puedo seguir escribiendo… jejeje, es broma, pero dejarme vuestras opiniones ¿vale?

El próximo capitulo va sobre la confesión de Kate … y otras confesiones más, continuar leyéndolo…

Besitos

Nie


	6. confesiones

Ola de nuevo! Este es el nuevo capitulo, dejen sus opiniones ¡x fa!

Todos los personajes son de j.k. rowling excepto los que son de mi propiedad

(Inventados por mí)

Espero que les gusten, ;-)

Besitos

**CAPITULO 6:_CONFESIONES_**

Veras Harry, si no te lo he contado, no es porque no confíe en ti si no porque me hicieron prometer no decir nada…

De acuerdo

Si me vas ha estar interrumpiendo no te lo cuento

Perdón

No me interrumpas ¿vale?

De acuerdo

Vale… veras, todo comenzó hace unos cuantos años, yo tendría cinco años o por ahí cuando empecé ha desarrollar unos poderes extraordinarios, vamos, hacer magia sin varita. Jane, estaba cuidándome cuando hice magia con esos poderes, a la semana contactaron unos brujos con ella para hablar sobre mis poderes,"la hermandad de la brujería blanca", un grupo de brujos con poderes extraordinarios que luchan por el bien utilizando esos poderes. Tenían un escuela para enseñar a utilizarlos en Francia, dado que el primer brujo en tener ese poder era francés… tengo entendido por mi abuelo que has oído hablar de él… su nombre es Nicolás Flamel, bueno… me fui a Francia y estuve estudiando en esas escuela desde los seis años… era un colegio normal, situado en una zona Muggle, ellos sabían que era un colegio, pero creían que era para gente importante y con mucho dinero, dabas clase normal… matemáticas, historia, etc… pero los viernes te enseñaban a utilizar esos poderes, a desarrollarlos, a aprender a controlarlos… hasta los once años que es cuando empiezas a aprender las materias básicas de la brujería como transformaciones, pociones, encantamientos…la escuela termina cuando tu ya sabes utilizar esos poderes, cuando aprendes a controlar todos ellos. Yo termine hace un año la escuela y pase a formar parte de el "escuadrón plateado", cuando terminas el colegio te hacen formar parte de un escuadrón para luchar para lo que has nacido, el bien… mi abuelo me ofreció venir a Hogwarts cuando terminara la enseñanza, si aun, claro tenia edad para estudiar… cuando sucede un ataque mortifago en alguna parte de este país, el escuadrón se aparece para luchar contra ellos, por eso de vez en cuando tenía que salir de casa corriendo… por eso he desaparecido del callejón diagon… por eso he vuelto ha aparecer vestida con esa capa- terminó Kate su explicación- espero que me perdones no habértelo contado, pero es que te hacen prometer que no se lo contaras ha nadie…

Vaya... ¿tu abuelo, el profesor Dumbledore también es uno de ellos?

Si, pero él es el único que queda vivo del escuadrón al que pertenecía… mi madre también…pero ella… bueno ya sabes, la mató Voldemort

¿y que poderes tienes?

Podemos hacer reflejar un escudo delante de nosotros para repeler los hechizos y maleficios, nos aparecemos, pero no como los demás, como vistes en el callejón… si no entre unos lazos de color plateado… por eso nos pusieron ese nombre… porque todos los que estamos en mi escuadrón hacemos la magia de color plateada, el escudo, los hechizos que lanzamos, cuando nos aparecemos, los elementos…

¿elementos?

Si, podemos manejar a la naturaleza como queramos, pero solo las chicas podemos manejar los cuatro elementos, los chicos manejan algo un poco más peligroso… no se como explicarlo… es un poder un poco raro…

Wow… y los de tu escuadrón y tu ¿sois muy amigo?

Si, entramos con los mismos años y hemos sido amigos desde primero, nos propusimos controlar los poderes al mismo tiempo… para pertenecer al mismo escuadrón, somos Chris, Liz, Ahsley y yo de chicas y Daniel, Jeremy, Tommy, Johnny y Kevin.

¿y quien era….

¡estáis aquí!- dijo Ginny- os hemos estado buscando toda la noche

Si, por si no os habéis dado cuenta son las once menos cinco- añadió Ron- tenemos cinco minutos para llegar a la torre sin que ningún profesor nos castigue… claro que habéis estado seguramente tan ocupados que no os habéis dado cuenta- mientras empezaban a correr hacia la sala común

Oh! Cállate Ron- Dijo harry

¿Hermione sigue sin despertarse?

No… la enfermera… nos ha dicho… que tardara… en despertarse- dijo Ginny sin aliento

Iban a la carrera subiendo escaleras y corriendo por los pasadizos. El tiempo que les permitía estar fuera de la sala común se había agotado hace tres minutos cuando ya solo les quedaban dos pisos por subir… pero Harry, que iba delante de todos, no freno al girar en una esquina y…

mira por donde vas Potter- dijo Draco- no espera, hace unos minutos que deberías estar ya en tu sala común… oh! La congregación entera

tu también deberías estar en tu sala común, Malfoy- le contestó Ron

ya, pero yo tengo la autorización del profesor Snape, que por cierto, si no me equivoco, estará apunto de llegar a este piso, creo que tenia asuntos que hacer por aquí…

En efecto, el profesor Snape tenía que ir al despacho del profesor Dumbledore, que estaba en ese piso…

Malfoy déjanos marchar- dijo Ginny

¿y que no os castiguen?- ya se oían pasos por las escaleras

Malfoy, quítate del medio- Harry estaba nervioso…

Que te lo has creído

Draco, por favor, déjanos ir…- le dijo Kate

¿Kate? No me digas que tu también…- le respondió Draco sorprendido. Los pasos se acercaban

Por favor…

Pero…

Draco, por favor, déjanos ir

Kate, yo…

¡por favor Draco!

Correr- dijo él rubio

¿Qué?- Harry no se lo creía

¡correr!- dijo otra vez Draco- kate tu y yo tenemos que hablar…

De acuerdo- le respondió esta- vamos- y echaron a correr- Gracias

Estaban subiendo por las escaleras cuando oyeron a Snape que estaba hablando con Malfoy, por suerte no les dijo nada de que estaban por ahí. Poco después llegaron a la sala común.

ufff… por los pelos- dijo Ginny

si, Gracias a ti Kate- dijo Ron

de nada… yo creo que me voy a la cama, mañana quiero ir a ver a Hermione, ¿vais a ir vosotros?

Si-dijo Harry- ¿desde cuando te hablas con Malfoy?

Desde hace un tiempo, buenas noches- y se fue antes de que la preguntaran más cosas

A la mañana siguiente, Kate se despertó sobre las diez y bajo a esperar a los chicos en la sala común.

buenos días,¿Quién soy?- alguien le había tapado los ojos a Kate

espera… esa voz la conozco… Tío Richard- dijo

¿tío Richard?- dijo Harry mientras se sentaba a su lado y veía que Kate se estaba destornillando de risa al ver su cara- ¿desde cuando, sobrinilla?

Era broma ¿y Ron? ¿aún no se ha despertado?

Si, hace como dos horas… se fue a la enfermería, dice que no quiere dejar a Hermione sola…sabes desde cuarto tengo una ligera impresión de que le gusta Hermione…

¿a Ron?- dijo Kate, por lo menos no era la única que lo pensaba…

Aja… buenos días Ginny

Buenos días, ¿bajáis a desayunar?

Los tres fueron al Gran comedor a desayunar y de ahí se dirigieron a la enfermería a visitar a Hermione, seguramente Ron no había desayunado así que le llevaron unas tostadas. Cuando estuvieron en la enfermería se dieron cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta y cuando se asomaron vieron que los únicos que estaban en la enfermería eran Ron y Hermione, los otros alumnos solo necesitaban una noche de reposo. Fueron a entrar cuando oyeron a Ron que estaba hablando, se quedaron petrificados en la puerta cuando escucharon lo que decía

… por eso Hermione… yo esto no te lo había dicho antes pero desde el baile de navidad de cuarto me di cuenta de lo mucho que significas para mi y yo… yo… te quiero mucho…

La primera en racionar fue Ginny que dijo por lo bajito

Por lo menos con mi cuñada me voy a llevar bien

Los otros dos se tuvieron que tapar la boca para no reírse y se acercaron a Ron, que al verlos se puso muy rojo, no le dijeron que le habían oído, pero Kate se dio cuenta de algo que no se percataron los demás: el amor es la mejor medicina, Hermione estaba sonrojada y con una sonrisa en la boca. Había despertado.

Ola! Espero que les haya gustado… dejen reviews.

Actualizare lo más pronto que pueda.

El próximo capitulo tratara de la segunda semana del colegio, las clases, la salida de Hermione de la enfermería (¿Qué le dirá a Ron?) y sobre las pruebas de quidditch.

Seguir leyendo mi fic! Besitos a todos,

Nie


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7:_ LA PRIMERA SEMANA DE CLASES: _**

_**Las sorpresas no se terminan**_

El lunes por la mañana, todo el colegio se despertó. Hoy había clases. Para los de sexto iba a ser su primera clase, aunque nadie lo esperaba con ansias… bueno, nadie, nadie… no, pero esa única personilla no podía a asistir hasta el miércoles, dado que la señora Pomfrey le había dicho que aun no se había recuperado, aunque ella había insistido que no podía falta su primer día de clase…

- vamos, Hermione, luego venimos y te traemos los deberes –le dijo Harry- le diremos a Dean que nos los de ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero…

- Nada de peros, Hermione- le dijo Ron- luego venimos… y será mejor que nos vayamos ya, la clase de defensa esta apunto de comenzar.

- Si, ir yendo, enseguida os alcanzo, quiero hablar un momento con Hermione- le dijo Kate

- De, acuerdo, te reservamos un sitio- dijo Harry- hasta luego Hermione

- Adiós –contesto ella, y cuando salieron de la enfermería le pregunto a Kate- ¿Qué me quieres decir?

- Lo oíste ¿verdad?

- ¿el que?- aunque ya sabia a lo que se refería

- Lo que te dijo Ron, te dijo que te quería…

- ¡Ya, dios, cuando me lo dijo ¡creía que me iba a volver a desmayar, hacía unas horas que me había despertado y oía la voz de Ron hablándome y cuando me dijo eso, me quede…

- ¿y que le vas a decir?

- Pues… no lo se- Kate puso los ojos en blanco desesperada- bueno, vale. Pero se lo diré cuando vea el momento oportuno… y ahora será mejor que te vayas yendo si no quieres que te quiten puntos por llegar tarde

- Vale, pero luego vengo y seguimos hablando

Kate se puso de pie y tras despedirse de Hermione salió de la enfermería, pero se llevo un susto cuando se dio la vuelta tras cerrar la puerta. Tenía la cara de Draco a unos centímetros de la suya

- ¡Draco, que susto me has dado¿Qué haces aquí¿no deberías estar en clase?- dijo mientras se separaba de Draco un poco

- ¿y tú, también tendrías estar en clase ¿no?- dijo él- te he estado buscando¿te acuerdas que te dije que tendríamos que hablar?

- Si, pero si hablamos ahora llegaremos tarde…

- Tranquila, le dije a la profesora Denifet que llegaríamos tarde, le explique el motivo y me dio su permiso

- Oh! De acuerdo

- Vale¿damos un paseo por los jardines mientras de lo explico?- dijo el rubio

- OK

No hablaron hasta que llegaron a una parte del jardín cerca del lago donde nadie les podría ver, aunque era absurdo, dado que todo el mundo estaba en clase

- veras… yo, no se por donde empezar

- ¿por el principio tal vez?- dijo la chica, y Draco le sonrió de forma sarcástica

- Ya, bueno… quiero que sepas que todo lo que te voy a contar es verdad…

Kate no fue a clase ni esa hora ni en las siguientes. Ni Harry, Ron y Hermione sabían donde se había metido. En la hora de la comida Harry y Ron la vieron entrar y la hicieron una señal con la mano para que se acercara a ellos y se sentó enfrente de ellos.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido?- le pregunto Harry

- ¿Quién?

- ¡tú!- dijo Ron- no has venido a ninguna clase

- Ah! Me han ocurrido cosas más importa…

- ¿el escuadrón plateado?- pregunto Harry preocupado. Si habían vuelto a atacar lo mortifagos… Ron estaba mirando a Harry y a Kate, como en un partido de tenis

- ¿Qué, no, no... otras cosas… esto… tengo que ir ha hablar con mi abuelo… nos vemos en encantamientos- y salió del gran comedor

¿Qué la pasara?

- Ni idea, Ron, ni idea…

Kate se dirigió hacía el despacho del director, con paso acelerado. Tenía que hablar con él. Lo que le había contado Draco era una información muy peligrosa y valiosa… y diciendo la contraseña (espectro de fantasma) cuando se encontró frente a la estatua que guardaba el despacho, entró, llamó a la puerta y tras un "adelante", entró

- abuelo tengo que hablar conti… ehhhh, buenos días

- buenos días señorita Dumbledore. Ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que la vi- dijo una señora tan vieja, que Kate creyó que habría ido con su abuelo al colegio.

- Gracias, señora…

- Oh! Claro, claro, mi nombre es Melinda Pibbenton, te conocí cuando tendrías unos cuatro años más o menos…

- Ammm, esto… un placer conocerla. Abuelo tengo que contarte una cosa muy importante…

- Claro, Melinda, si ya has terminado, nos veremos otro día- Melinda asintió y desapareció por la chimenea- ¿y bien? Siéntate pequeña

- Veras, hoy no he ido a clase porque Draco Malfoy me ha estado contando unas cosas ¿sabes quien es, no? –Dumbledore asistió- vale, su padre es un mortifago, y hace poco le convirtieron a él en uno de ellos

- Me lo imaginaba- dijo él- continua.

- Me ha dicho que él no quería ser un mortifago, su padre le obligó ha hacerse mortifago, por si no lo sabias, él se ha apuntado a la carrera de auror… su padre no lo sabe, esto... me ha dicho que dentro de nada va a haber un ataque en Londres, no uno como los que han estado haciendo últimamente, si no uno de los gordos… no sabe donde, ni cuando, pero si se entera de algo me lo comunicara

- Sabía que ese chico no se convertiría en un mortifago, tenía la ligera sospecha de que elijiría el camino del bien y se convertiría en un auror supongo que a sus amigos de Slytherin le abra dicho alguna excusa para que no sospechen de porque el va a esas clases¿no?

- Si, les ha dicho que va a esas clases para saber que es lo que estudian los aurores y así poder vencerlos más fácilmente y que nadie sospecharía de que es un mortifago cuando esta haciendo la carrera de auror…

- Muy bien, si se entera de algo que te lo diga a ti o que me lo cuente directamente a mí. Será mejor que te vayas ya si no quieres llegar tarde a tu siguiente clase, ya te has saltado mucho hoy- le dijo Dumbledore. Kate miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que tenía cinco minutos para llegar a su próxima clase

- De acuerdo, hasta luego- y se dirigió a la puerta

- Adiós

En cuanto salió se puso a correr hacía la clase de transformaciones, a la cual llego justo a tiempo (aunque por el camino había atropellado a varios niños de primero y segundo).

Por la tarde visitaron a Hermione, la cual cuando le dijeron que no tenía muchos deberes se decepciono un poco. Cuando salieron de la enfermería se pusieron ha hacer los suyos y estuvieron un rato hablando, hasta que por fin se fueron a la cama.

Al día siguiente, el martes, tuvieron clase, fue un día normal. A primera hora tuvieron Herbologia, a segunda transformaciones, después doble de defensa contra las artes oscuras y doble de pociones. Nadie sospecho el por que Draco estaba en las mismas clases que los que querían estudiar auror, lo que fue un alivio para el chico y Kate. Por la tarde, Harry, Ron, Kate y Ginny se dirigieron al campo de quidditch, a las seis, muchos alumnos estaban allí, Ginny hizo las pruebas para cazadora al igual que Kate. Las dos lo hicieron muy bien. Al final el equipo quedo así:

Harry: buscador y capitán

Ron: guardián

Ginny, Kate y Liz (de 3º curso): de cazadoras

James (de 4º curso) y Matthew (de 5º curso): golpeadores

Harry les informo que su primer partido sería contra Slytherin dentro de unos meses y que entrenarían los martes de 6:30 a 8:00 y los viernes de 6:00 a 8:00. Harry había elegido esos días porque varios miembros del "ED", después de lo que paso el fin de semana le habían preguntado que si iba a seguir, el les dijo que los miércoles tendrían las clases de 9:30 a 11:30. Harry le habría propuesto a Kate que entrara en el grupo la cual acepto muy contenta y le dijo que se encargaría de conseguir la autorización del Director para que les permitieran estar fuera de la hora establecida.

Hermione salió de la enfermería y les estuvo esperando en la sala común mientras estaban en las pruebas. No se sorprendió nada cuando le comunicaron que Kate y Ginny iban a ser las nuevas cazadoras. Estuvieron un rato hablando y luego se fueron a la cama.

- Hermione

- ¿emmm, dime

- ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir a Ron

- Oh, eso…

- Si, eso…

- Pues no se…

- El próximo fin de semana hay visita a Hogsmeade, se lo podrías decir ahí¿no?

- Si…

- Bueno… buenas noches

- Buenas noches, Kate

los días siguientes todo siguió normal, las clases, los deberes, los entrenamiento de quidditch… etc. El sábado por la mañana, una chica corría por los pasillos, como nadie lo había hacho nunca. Kate tenía una buena noticia para Harry, hacía tiempo que lo estaba buscando por el castillo, pero no lo encontraba. Se dirigía al único sitio donde se podría encontrar en ese momento. ¡Como no se le podría a ver ocurrido antes! Allí estaba, con Ron, Hermione y Ginny en la entrada del castillo esperándola para ir a Hogsmeade.

- ¡Harry¡Harry!

- Kate, te estábamos esperando desde hace rato ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- Estaba hablando con el director. ¡he conseguido el permiso!

- ¿Qué permiso?- pregunto Ron

- ¿De verdad?- pregunto Harry, no se lo podría creer

- ¡si¡ya no nos podrá castigar si llegamos tarde!- dijo esta- imagínate la cara del profesor Snape cuando nos pille por los pasillos por la noche y no nos pueda castigar

- Eso es genial…- Harry miró a la persona que estaba detrás de Kate- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

- Kate tengo que hablar contigo

- ¿ahora?

- Si

- De acuerdo, enseguida os alcanzo

- Pero…- dijo Harry

- Ahora voy, esperarme en las tres escobas

- OK, vamos chicos –dijo Hermione, luego añadió en voz de susurro a Kate para que nadie más lo oyera- hasta que no vengas para llevarte a estos dos, no se lo voy a decir…

- Tranquila, enseguida voy- luego se giro y quedo enfrente de Draco- ¿y bien?

- No deberías dejarles ir

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque… el ataque es hoy… en Hogsmeade…- dijo mientras se agarraba el brazo

- ¿Qué?

Ola¿Os gusto? por favor dejen rewies con sus opiniones y si alguien tiene alguna idea, también la aceptare con mucho gusto. Sigan leyendo mi fic.

Besitos

Nie

Am! Muxas axias x sus reviexs!


End file.
